Fantasies
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Everyone has fantasies, most just never get acted upon. Style
1. Wendy's Desk

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Fantasies

Summary: The first.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Me and Rah thinking how funny 'id be if they did this.

Comments: Oh, yes. It begins.

----------

Wendy's Desk

----------

"You know what, Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"Well, ever since you broke up with Wendy and got with me. . . . I've wanted to. . ."

Stan rolled over, grabbed the hesitating teen by his waist, and spooned his bare back. "What have you wanted to do Kyle?"

Kyle bit his lip, weighing the pro's and con's of his statement in his mind. "Well. . . I've always wanted to fuck on her desk."

Blinking in slight shock, Stan only had a moment to prepare before he burst out laughing. "Seriously? Dude, I can't believe you couldn't just say that." He nuzzled his nose into Kyle's throat, chuckles still emitting from his own. "Do you really want too?"

Kyle's face was bright red but he nodded, tilting his head a little so Stan wouldn't have so much hair in his face. "Yeah, I do. It's just." Pausing he tried to find a reason. "I don't know. . It's an ego thing I guess."

"Fine, let's go now." Stan started to pull away, getting a little excited at the thought.

Twisting around, Kyle looked speechless. "Wha- what? _Now?_"

Stan nodded, as he started pulling on his pants. Glancing back, he noticed the other hadn't moved. "You brought it up; don't tell me you're already pussing out."

Eyebrows knitting in semi-defiance, Kyle fought out of the sheets twisted around his legs and hastily pulled on his own clothes. "I am not."

Smiling fondly at the Jew, Stan walked up behind him, and when Kyle turned around, he caught him in a kiss. "God you're so sexy when you want to be manly."

Kyle couldn't tell if what Stan had said was a compliment or an insult, so, he decided to ignore it. "Hurry up; you have a key for the school right? Cause of football?"

Stan grinned widely. "Yes, yes I do."

Glancing up and down Stan's half-clothed body, Kyle decided that is time to leave, regardless of how cold it was out. "Cummon then."

-----

They snuck down the hallways silently, aware of the cameras that ran 24/7.

Finally that made it to the Biology room, the only class that they had with Wendy in it.

"She sits up here doesn't she?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Hey! That was my foot!"

"Mmmm, well I'm about to make it up to you aren't I?"

Kyle went to reply but found his mouth covered, not wanting to fight it, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck.

Stan reached down and grabbed Kyle's legs and pulled him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

They stumbled through the dark classroom, bumping into tables and knocking over chairs, trying to get to the front of the class, to the table that the girl sat at.

Finally, they made it, after shattering one test tube.

"God, should we clean that up?" Kyle wondered aloud, arching against Stan as said-teen sucked at his neck.

Breaking apart long enough to say: 'No', Stan pushed Kyle down onto the hard table, a little more forcefully then he intended.

With his head connecting with the table, Kyle cried out and immediately his hands went for the throbbing spot. "God dammit! That hurt!"

Stan leaned down and kissed Kyle's cheek, "Sorry, Ky. Want me to make it better or continue on with our mission?" His hands, unable to keep still, were already running up under Kyle's shirt.

"Nnnn, just keep going, I'll live." Kyle's hands moved from his own hair, to thread into Stan's.

Smirking a tiny bit, Stan complied.

Hey, his Jew got what his Jew wanted.

-----

The next day, during class, they couldn't help but laugh when Wendy wondered, aloud, about why her table was so sticky.

----------

Told you. :3 Not descriptive, cause I'm just not one to write like that. . . . Okay, that's a lie but, whatever.

B

The next one is: Altar (This one probably will be descriptive simply because this bothers Rah to no end)

I will update this daily, I mean, these are short little fuckers, don't take much to write. But, if there is a day I don't update, it's probably cause I got in trouble, and in that event, I'll update with two the next time. Ect. Ect.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	2. Altar

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Fantasies

Summary: Dear God. In a church.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . . Sitting in church. :D

Comments: This bothers the HELL outa Rah.

----------

Altar

----------

"I don't think this is cool man." Kyle said in a soft voice, his head back. Currently, his eyes were trained on the object above them. "It just seems wrong."

Growling lightly, Stan bit Kyle's collarbone. "Concentrate man."

"Hey! That kinda hurt!" Hands going to Stan's head, Kyle pushed at it. "It's wrong man. My people killed that guy!"

Stan lifted his head and raised a brow at Kyle, "Doesn't Jesus live a few blocks away from you?"

"Yeah, but," Kyle's eyes stayed on the statue. "That one time, I killed him, ya know. And then, a long time ago." Kyle shook his head and looked up at Stan. "This isn't cool."

"You were all for it when we talked about it at the Pizza place." Stan reminded the other, a finger rising to point.

Kyle glared. "Yea, but I also thought you were talking about going back to your place and cuddling."

Stan just grinned.

"Don't comment on how faggy that sounded."

"Because the fact that you're half-naked under me doesn't seem faggy."

"Of course not."

"Right."

Kyle sighed, dropping his head back again. "And you're cool with this? I mean, this is your church."

"Totally cool with it, it'll give me something to think about when service seems long." Tilting his head, Stan playfully licked Kyle's chest. "Cummon. If you do this for me, tomorrow we'll snuggle on my couch all day, even though my parents will be there, kay dude?"

"But," Shutting himself up, Kyle turned his head to look back at Jesus on the cross. ". . . Fine, but hurry, this table thing is hard."

Stan smiled and leaned up, kissing the Jew. "It's called an altar my dear, this is where they turn wine into blood and wafers into bits of flesh." Stan stopped for a moment. "Hey, you're a Jew; you should know that shouldn't you?"

Kyle 'hmm'ed and didn't answer right away. "Well, it's been a while since I've gone to any services, my mother refuses to let me in ever since she found out in fourth grade."

"Oh, well, in any case, we're talking entirely too much. . . Let's fuck."

"You have no tact."

"I love you."

"Now you're just a loser."

". . ."

"Love you too, now hurry up, your couch is calling to me."

----------

Ooo, I lied, it wasn't descriptive, it had them arguing on the altar thingy.

3

Still, they snuggled the next day, what's better than that?

:D

Next Time: Hallway

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	3. Hallway

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Fanasties

Summary: Kyle isn't sure he's too fond of Stan's choice in 'romantic' spots.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The want for this to happen at MY skool.

Comments: I'm sure you noticed, but I changed to rating, deleted the first chap (cause it bothered me) and added a real summary. :D

----------

Hallway

----------

"Impeccable timing as always, Stan." Kyle muttered the moment his mouth was free. "Honestly, do you even think before you grab me?"

Stan mumbled something that sounded something like 'I like chicken in the beef' but could have been 'I don't choose when I'm horny.' Before attacking Kyle's neck, hands tugging at the Jews shirt.

"Ahn, you know," Hissing as his head hit the lockers; Kyle tried to strengthen his voice. "There are PEOPLE in the hall." His hands found Stan's shoulders and he tried, unsuccessfully, to push the teen away.

"They like it."

"Oh I'm sure they love seeing to fags go at-"

Cutting Kyle off with a rough kiss, Stan reached down and pulled Kyle up by his legs.

Still trying to protest, Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan neck.

Stan pressed harder against Kyle, trying to get a small payback for him delaying the inevitable.

"Stanley!" Kyle said in a very 'I'm-disappointed-in-you' voice. "That was the class bell, I can't be late! I have a perfect record!"

"Ugh," Stan dropped his face into the crook of Kyle's neck. "Moment killer."

"Tch, there was no moment, you randomly came up and _attacked_ me." Regarding the other coolly, Kyle managed a smile. "Okay, class time?"

Stan looked up at Kyle with a defeated expression. "After school. Right here." He let Kyle down and stole another kiss.

"Yes, yes. Sex in the hall after school." Kyle reached up and brushed some black hair from Stan's face. "Start thinking before you decide you want to scar innocent people, dude."

Mumbling under his breath, Stan begrudgingly followed.

Damn, more plans foiled.

----------

Before you say anything about the chicken and beef thing, understand this. When I was typing the horny comment, the chicken and beef one ran through my head. . . . I couldn't help it.

D:

But anywhozel.

. . . . Never mind, that's it.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	4. Recliner

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Kyle thinks that their E-Z Boy gets more action then him.  
Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Some DracoGinny fic I read a LONG time ago.  
Comments: They're older and living together. Mmmmkay?

----------  
Recliner  
----------

Kyle watched as his boyfriend lounged on their dark green recliner. Again

For the past week that's all he had been doing; laying around in that stupid chair.

He was starting to regret letting Stan buy it.

Sauntering up to the brunette, he leaned over the back and looked at Stan upside-down. "Don't you wanna come hang out with me?"

Stan tipped his head back and stole a kiss. "Why don't you join me?"

Kyle pouted slightly, but decided not to argue it and crawled onto the chair, draping his body over the others. With one hand spread over Stan's chest, he glanced at the TV to see that football was on. "You need to do more activities then watching guys run around after balls."

Chuckling, Stan reached up and tipped Kyle head up, catching his lips in another kiss. "Well, I can think of _one_ thing."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Smiling, Kyle shifted so the brunette could have a better angle.

Stan nodded, and tugging at Kyle hips, moved the red-head so he was straddling his hips. "And I don't even have to leave my chair."

Kyle groaned.

----------

eloh-fucking-el, that was shorter then the others. B

But I think I like this one the most.

I don't know why though.

:D

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	5. Drag

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Fantasies

Summary: Clyde has no idea what he walks into.

Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: StanKyle

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: Will and Grace

Comments: I'm not too fond of this but I made me laugh and I'd totally love some fan-art.

----------

Drag

----------

"This has got to be our stupidest idea to date."

"But!"

"No! No buts! This is retarded!"

"But!"

"AH, AH, AH, AH! No!"

Stan bit his lip and pouted slightly at his friend. "Kyle." He whined and slouched, trying to make himself seem smaller.

Kyle shook his head. "No! I- I feel like a complete idiot! God, this must be what Butters feels like." Kyle looked away, utterly distraught. Turning back, he managed a glare. "Plus, I'm tired of random men trying to grab me."

"Awww," Stan threw an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "You look so sexy though, in your slinky orange dress, pretty black pumps, and fake boobs." To prove his point, Stan poked Kyle's fake chest.

"Hey!" Kyle pushed the other away and grabbed his abused chest. "Don't touch them. What if you break them?"

Thinking for a moment, a smile pulled at Stan's lips. "You'll get wet?"

Sighing, Kyle nodded. "Yes Stan, but it'll be my chest getting wet."

Laughing Stan opened his door and pushed the other through. "In any case, I'm hungry, let's get pizza and bother the pizza guy."

Kyle fell back onto the couch, "Fine, whatever, but it has to be cheese."

"Yeah, yeah." Stan replied, grabbing his phone.

Watching the teen for a moment, Kyle started tugging at his dress. "I wanna change!"

Stan came into the room and shot him a look.

Sticking his tongue out, Kyle was only slightly surprised to find said-organ suddenly preoccupied.

Pulling back when the pizza place answered, Stan smirked. "Uh, yeah, one medium Cheese Pizza with a 2-liter Pepsi." He nodded and glared slightly, when a certain red-head started pulling at his dress again. Stan quickly gave his address for delivery and hung up.

Kyle ignored the teen earlier 'warning' and went back to figuring out how the get the evil death-trap off. Then, as he finally remembered that there was a zipper on the back, he was on his back with a very ugly girl trying to glare through blue eye shadow. "Ew, you've been hit with an ugly stick."

"Ouch," Stan mock-flinched, and tried to move better in the bloody dress he was also wearing. "I wonder how someone so ugly could land someone so beautiful."

Placing a hand to his fake-chest, Kyle put up a dreamy look. "Aww, it was pity dear, pity."

With a slight growl, Stan leaned down and attacked Kyle's sides with his fingers.

"AH! CHEATER!" Kyle shrieked trying to fight the other off.

That went on for the next twenty minuets, when they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

When Stan hesitated, Kyle pushed him off and onto the floor, then he stood and straightened up his dress, boobs and hair.

"Act like a girl!" Stan called encouragingly, as he sat up.

Kyle flipped him the bird, and pulled the door open, a seductive smirk playing at his lips. "Why, hello there, handsome." He said in his best girl voice, it wasn't good, but, it wasn't bad either.

Clyde, who happened to be the poor sap at the door, went to reply but ended up sputtering. His mouth hung open, odd noises coming from it and he eyes bugged out.

Decidedly not laughing, Kyle reached out and lightly ran his fingers down Clyde's arm. "I'm sorry, but I seemed to have left my money inside, want to come in?"

Nodding dumbly, Clyde followed, mind still racing. Wasn't this Stan's house? What's with the hot chick?

Stan was laying across the couch when they entered and he smiled. He sat up and gestured with one finger for Clyde to come closer. Stan wasn't too good with a chick voice so decided he would play off actions.

Taking the pizza from the boy, Kyle took it to the kitchen, and grabbed some money from Stan's wallet. Upon reentering the living room, he saw that Stan was steadily leaning closer to Clyde, whose pants seemed to be steadily getting tighter. "Here, dear." He held the money off to the side, sliding onto the couch on the other side of Clyde.

Clyde squeaked, and tried to grab the money, God he needed to leave right now. Sadly, it was out of his reach, and the only way he could get it was if he pressed up against the pretty red-head.

Stan's hand found home on Clyde's hips and he leaned forward, putting his chin on the brunets shoulder. Calling Kyle simply with his eyes, he grinned when their lips met and Clyde seemed to crumple between them.

Okay, so maybe they were being a little too mean to the confused teen, but it was fun. Breaking away from Stan, Kyle looked at Clyde and pushed his chest out a bit. "They're real. Wanna feel?"

That was when it became too much for Clyde and he fainted, falling forward face first into aforementioned chest.

Both of the other boys blinked at the unconscious teen before they burst out laughing.

When he finally got control of himself Kyle asked; "Think we should take him home?"

"Fuck no." Stan replied without hesitation. "We can do it later, I'm fucking horny and you still look gorgeous in that dress."

"What about the pizza?"

"Fuck the pizza."

"Ewww, that doesn't sound sanitary."

Kyle grinned as Stan pushed the brunet to the floor and dived for him.

----------

:D

Started this a long time ago and figured I might as well put it up in my fantasies.

No, but seriouslah.

If they were to take Clyde home in their get-up it would go like this.

Kyle:rings doorbell:

Clyde's Mom (CM):opens door: Hello?

Stan:holds the very-not-conscious, yet very-turned-on Clyde up higher:

Kyle:in girly voice: Hi Mrs. Donovan. Your son passed out over at our house and we thought we should return him.

CM:shocked: Uh, um, o- okay?

Stan:hands over Clyde and winks:

Kyle: It seemed we were too much for him. I'm sorry. Toddles.

Then Clyde would come too and be like.

Clyde:sits up: Oh, dear God what happened:sees mother sitting at end of bed: Mom?

CM: When were you going to tell me?

Clyde: What?

CM: When were you going to tell me you were into Drag Queens?

Clyde: . . . :thinks over night:dies a little on the inside:faints again:

Mothers are just smart that wai.

:D

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	6. Cartman's Roof

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Stan and Kyle do the McFreaky on top of Cartman's house.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: . . . .  
Comments: 'Really? One of my moms is gay.' XD

----------  
Cartman's Roof  
----------

Grinning widely, Stan pulled Kyle up. "This is going to be great."

Kyle gave him a doubtful look. "I think it's weird. Plus, it's cold up here."

"Ugh, where is your adventurous side?" Stan reached out and cuddled the teen's side, trying not to whine.

"I think it went away when I started fucking you."

"You have such a way with words that makes me wanna screw you senseless."

"Well, don't make a habit of it, I like walking."

"I don't."

"Too bad."

At this point, Kyle had pulled away and was looking over the edge of the roof uneasily. "What if we fall?"

"Then we're fucked?" Grinning again, Stan jerked the other to him again. "In more then one way?"

Kyle half-turned and sighed. "You're an ass, but I'm guessing I'm not getting out of this?"

Kissing Kyle happily, Stan muttered. "Nope."

Sadly, they did fall off the roof.

Thankfully, it was onto Cartman's new trampoline.

----------

Ugh, short and dumb. . . That's always how they are.

Oh, yeah, I noticed that all the others have started off with Kyle, so I decided to change eet up.

:D

Yeeepp.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	7. Football Field

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Kyle finally starts to like football.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: . . . . I don't know.  
Comments:D Craig is amazing.

----------  
Football  
----------

Stan scowled darkly, eyes darting back and forth, watching as his team got beat by some crap team.

He had, once again, been benched by his homophobic coach. It didn't matter that he really was the backbone of the team, his little fairy ass had to stay on the bench.

Bastard.

Really, all he was, was the quarterback, but, the replacement, Kevin, didn't know shit and couldn't throw for the life of him.

Stupid Asians.

Making a noise of outrage as the ball was, once again, under thrown straight into the other team's hands he looked away. He couldn't watch this.

That's when he noticed two things. One, Craig was pointing a camera in his face and two, Kyle was motioning for him from the locker room door a few feet away.

Glaring directly into the camera, not caring that it video was going to be shown the following Friday, he stood and walked around Craig, and towards his boyfriend.

The one that _because of him_ Stan was on the bench.

"What do you want?" He growled, trying to not sound as angry as he felt, because, honestly, it wasn't really Kyle's fault.

Kyle just smiled and pulled him through the door by the front of his jersey. Once completely inside, and as Stan was starting to question his motives again, he pushed up on his tip-toes and kissed the other.

Stan's eyes widened at first, but kissed back shortly after. He thinks he knows where this is going.

It wasn't long before _Kyle_ was on bench. Though, in a good way.

-----

Craig tried not to laugh; he was _so_ getting the best school video ever.

About to sneak away, leaving the camera hidden to do his dirty work for him, he couldn't help but think about what the Principle would say after this aired four times in the Cafeteria.

And, he wondered, if anyone would notice that Stan said the stupidest things while fucking.

----------

Stan seems like the kind of guy that would try to talk dirty, but would come off as cheesy.

You know what I mean?

Anyways, not as good as the other's but I have a killer headache right now and typing make me want to throw up when they're this bad.

Toddles.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	8. Truck Romp

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: That has to hurt.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Nothing  
Comments: Why are they steadily getting more and more out of character?

----------  
Truck Romp  
----------

"So, why are we here again?" Kyle's head tipped towards Stan, but his gaze stayed on the sight of their little town far below.

"Because," Stan sighed, as if it was the hundredth time he had said it, when, in fact, it was only his third. "We wanted to get away from all of them, be alone, and get cozy?"

"Ah," Lifting a finger and tapping his chin, Kyle looked puzzled. "So nothing has changed and I'm going to tell you that if you come any closer I will kick you so hard that both your balls will rupture?"

Shrugging, Stan reclined back in his seat. "I guess. . . Unless you want to mix it up."

Finally turning to give Stan a sweet smile, Kyle's eyes held the glint Stan was waiting for. "No, I'm fine, you?"

Bending over and catching his boyfriends lips with his own, Stan twisted his body around so he could press a bit closer.

Kyle aloud the teen to climb over onto his seat and kiss him forcefully. With his tongue dancing with the other's his hands raised to thread with short black hair.

Breaking apart, Stan took the initiative and rolled over, pulling Kyle onto his lap, and let the seat back. "So what ever are we going to do?" A coy smile tugged at his lips and his fingers gently kneaded the red-heads hips.

Shifting his hands to splay across a broad chest, Kyle innocently pressed his hips down against Stan's. "I don't know. What do you wanna do, man?"

Leaning up and kissing Kyle softly, Stan spoke, "Maybe a little of this." Then using his hands he, also, pressed Kyle's hips down onto his, "Maybe a little of that." His tongue flicked out and caught the corner of the other's mouth. "Or, if you're nice, we can do this and that."

"Well aren't you kind." Kyle purred back, nuzzling his nose against Stan's. Sliding one hand along one of Stan's arm to his hand, Kyle rubbed his thumb against it affectionately. "But I was thinking something more like. . ." Pausing to direct the hand he held to the back on his jeans, he 'helped' a few fingers slip under the waistband. "_That_."

This time, Stan hesitated, "Are you sure, dude?"

Kyle sent Stan a look. "No I'm saying it cause I though I'd be funny."

"Ooo, sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"You are ruining the mood."

"There was a mood?"

". . . God you're never going to get laid." Letting go of Stan, and pushing Stan's hands away, Kyle leaned back against the dashboard, crossing his legs over Stan's crotch.

Mouth opening to counter, Stan stopped himself. God damn he was right. Crossing his arm and lightly glaring he said; "I have a better chance then you."

"Says you, man." Was Kyle's instant reply; a smirk playing at his lips.

Again, Stan found himself with nothing to say for a few moments. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you think you have gotten, I mean, can get more then me and I'm saying that you obviously know nothing." It was said in a matter-of-fact tone that made Stan want to flinch away.

"Cause you've gotten so much." Stan tried to laugh it off, but the serious, smug look on Kyle's face had the laughter dieing.

Using the ball on his foot, Kyle rubbed against Stan's groin. "Believe what you want, I'm fine with it." When Stan bit back a noise, he pressed harder, but not enough to harm. "So, why are we here again?"

Jolting forward and snagging Kyle's hips, Stan jerked him to him, catching his mouth in a kiss. "You're such a fucking whore." He muttered between kisses. "Why does that turn me on so much?"

Maneuvering so that his legs weren't trapped under him at such an awkward position, Kyle's hands dipped down and cupped the front of Stan's jeans. "Well I feel one thing that needs taken care of."

"Ahn, point tah. . Point taken." Stan slumped back onto the reclined seat. "Can you handle it, or do you need some help also?"

Kyle winked, and made quick work of the button's keeping him from his prize. "I'm good."

----------

Well, I know one person who know wants to yell at me (though I think it'll be a week before they see it)

Though I haven't written anything past this, if you guys _really_ want more, I'll do it. But only if I can get at least five people to say so, and, if so, I'll have to e-mail it to you guys.

BTW: Rah, you don't count. :D

Sorry this update is so late; I've been in a rut trying to do the second part to 'Loving Someone.'

PS: why do I write Kahl as a slut? D:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	9. Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Stan decided, for whatever reason, to steal all of Kenny's frozen waffles. Style  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: . . . My and Rah talking.  
Comments: She had to 'break' into her own house cause no one was home and the door was locked and while she was going through her window (in her church clothes and with a basket of vegetables) some lady across the street went 'That girl is breaking into that house.' . . . Then I chastised her saying that she had picked the wrong house to steal from and that it was like breaking into Kenny's house and stealing all his waffles.

----------  
Sticky Situation  
----------

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Shhhh!"

"Oh cummon, you're acting like we're robbing a bank."

". . . Hey dude, wanna go-"

"Stanley!"

Placing a finger to his lips, Stan tried not to laugh at his friends' expense. "Dude, dude quiet."

Kyle rolled his eyes, knowing that the action couldn't be seen in the dark. "Whatever, and hurry up." Crossing his arms, he watched on with a bored expression as Stan gently pulled at a raggedy screen door.

"Hey, it's fucking locked. Where the hell did they get the money to get locks?" Stan turned and looked at Kyle as if he had all the answers.

Shrugging, Kyle started to walk away. "Well that didn't work, let's go." He heard some shuffling behind him before he was yanked back.

"Dude, boost me up to their kitchen window." Pausing to pull Kyle closer, Stan looked up for a moment. "Well, there isn't any glass but you get the point."

"No, I am not helping you break into Kenny's house." Kyle shook his head, green earflaps hitting him in the face.

Stan dragged Kyle to him, and clung to the other's arm. "Kei-uhl," He whined, leaning up and brushed his lips against the red-head's cheek. "I want some fucking Wah-fuhls."

"God," Kyle tilted his head to the side, away from Stan's mouth. "You sound like Cartman." Reaching up with his free hand, he rubbed his temple. "Fine, I'll help, but only cause I'm tired and want to get back so I can sleep."

Grinning widely, Stan 'rewarded' the other with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Okay, let's do this."

Trying not to smile, Kyle followed after the teen to where a hole was located two or three feet _above_ their's heads. "You want up there?"

Stan turned to him and grinned. "Yeah." He turned back to the window. "Waffles man, waffles."

"You have some fucked up obsessions." Murmuring, Kyle moved closer and dropped to his knees, making a foothold with his hands. "Cummon dude, lets get this over with."

Stan nodded, and placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders before stepping on his joined hands. "On the count of three you're going to boost me up, kay?"

"What ever dude."

"One. . . Twooo. . . Three!"

With that, Kyle forced himself, and the one using him for support, up, only he didn't go sailing through a window.

Landing with a crash and a rather loud curse, Stan hurriedly stood and jerked the freezer door open, chunking rectangular boxes out of the window for Kyle to retrieve. Once all four boxes were safely out side, he, rather stupidly, threw himself back _out_ the window.

Kyle took a step back, anticipating this move, holding the frozen food to his chest. "Can we go now, or do you want to go jack their TV too?"

Standing, Stan dusted himself off, head turning to give the red-head a curious look. "They have a TV? Is it a good TV?"

"No, Stan."

"But-"

"No."

"Er. . Uh. . Fine." Stan pouted, arms crossing.

Kyle simply rolled his eyes and led the way back to Stan's house.

Pushing in front of Kyle, grabbing one of the boxes in the process, Stan immediately set to work. Pulling out syrup, butter, milk, anything he could think of to go with his late night treat, throwing a couple onto a plate and into the microwave as he did so.

Sitting down at the teens kitchen table, Kyle folded his arms upon it and dropped his head onto them. "I'm fucking tired man, will you throw a bitch fit if I go up stairs and sleep."

"No I will not throw a _bitch fit._"

He gave a happy sigh and pushed himself up.

"But I will come up there and drag you back down when I know you've just fallen asleep."

Sinking back into the chair, Kyle groaned. "I hate you."

"Mmmm, I feel the love." Stan whirled and pulled the plate from the microwave as it dinged. Placing the plate onto the table next to Kyle's head and going back for the other commodities, he spoke again. "You know you're hungry."

Kyle picked at the food half-heartedly, tearing off little pieces and chewed them thoughtfully. "You're parents don't mind you robbing people and eating in the middle of the night?"

"Actually," Stan started, taking the chair next to Kyle. "My dad usually comes down a joins me. And I don't _usually_ steal from people. I just wanted waffles and didn't feel like going to the store."

Kyle watched in a slightly disdained fashion as Stan started to drown the poor things in sugary syrup. "So instead you call me up and drag me out of bed to go take Kenny's food?" He reached over and poked the sticky brown substance.

Watching as Kyle's finger came away from the plate covered in syrup, Stan caught the teens hand before he could lick it off. "Yep." Pulling the appendage to his mouth, he gently sucked on it, happy, not only from the look on Kyle's face as he did so, but also because syrup is fucking awesome.

"Nnn." A light flush crossed Kyle's cheeks, and one eye closed. "Dude, I'm _tired_."

"Fine," Stan relented, letting Kyle's hand go with a final lick. "You can go, but," He paused, eyes locking with Kyle's while his own fingers dipped into the same liquid Kyle's had. "Only after all the syrup is off you."

"What are you-" Kyle cut off when Stan raised his hand and ran fingers across his lips, along his jaw line and down his neck. "You bastard."

Stan smirked as he leaned forward, tongue darting out to trace the others bottom lip. "Mm hmm, sure."

----------

What about the waffles?

D:

XD

My first thought for this was have Kyle piss Stan off and Stan pour syrup all over his hair.

That would have been great.

Oh, I've gotten in trouble and no longer have access to computer everyday like I did for a while, now I can only update when I get a chance. Sorry. (Cause I know you guys are heart-broken.) XB

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	10. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Stan is jealous  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: blackestheart: who said ' I love them! You should do one with a jealous Stan. that would be super fucking hot dies'  
Comments: In Stan's POV-like-ness OO . . . And, as before, they're already together

----------  
Jealousy  
----------

Stan rounded another hallway corner, grinning. He and Kyle had plans to go see the new 'Live Free Die Hard' movie and he couldn't wait, the movie looked fucking sweet.

Kyle's locker came into view and he stopped short, watching the red-head as he chatted with a certain blonde.

His smile grew slightly when both boys started to laugh. A moment passed before they both calmed and Kenny hooked a thumb over his shoulder, motioning that he had to go. Kyle nodded and, before Stan could react, the blonde leaned down and kissed him.

His smile dropped and he waited for Kyle's reaction.

Kyle simply laughed again and kissed him back, but on the cheek, before waving goodbye at him.

Frozen to his spot in the middle of the hallway, Stan stared open-mouthed at Kyle.

That cheating BASTARD!

Said bastard caught sight of him and waved, closing his locker.

"Dude, ready to go?" Kyle's hand raised and he lightly rubbed Stan's arm in greeting.

"Uh, err," Stan turned away and coughed into his hand. "Sure, man. But we have to stop by my house. . . I forgot my cash." His eyebrows were furrowed and he tried to keep the angry edge from his voice.

Kyle quirked a brow, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Stan turned back to him a forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Just, uh, forgot my money."

". . . . Okay."

One more slightly confused look was sent his way before they walked from the school.

-----

They had managed to catch the bus so they didn't have to walk the whole distance but what they did walk was in silence. Stan could tell it was making Kyle even more worried so he, begrudgingly, on his part, caught Kyle's hand and squeezed it in a 'reassuring' way.

Kyle seemed to take this as a good sign and smiled down at the snow dusted ground.

When they reached the green house, Stan, almost hastily, dropped Kyle's hand and fumbled with his keys, there were no cars in the drive, meaning nobody was home.

Stan opened the door and let Kyle in first, a habit that had developed over the years, and shut the door behind him.

"Want me to wait here or can I come up with you?"

He turned and regarded Kyle torn between confusion and anger.

"Stan?" Kyle took a step towards him, a hand rising, the same as earlier, the rest on his shoulder. "Dude? What's up?"

"You-" Stan stopped and brushed Kyle's hand away before heading away from the front door. "Never mind, not important. I'm gonna go grab my money now, kay?"

Kyle caught Stan's arm. "What's wrong?"

Spinning around, he glared. "YOU." Stan shook his arm, dislodging Kyle's hand once again.

"Me?" Kyle looked at a loss, eyes darting to the ground, trying to find some sort of hidden answer that wasn't there. "What are you _talking_ about?"

He looked away when green eyes returned to him. "You know what."

"IF I knew, then I'd know what the fuck was wrong by now, wouldn't I?"

Stan advanced on Kyle, hands rising and shoving the red-heads thin shoulders against the wall. "Well what about _you_ and _Kenny_?"

If Kyle was in any sort of pain, he didn't show it. "Me and Ken- . . . Jesus Christ. You mean in the hallway? You saw that? Why do you over-react about the stupidest th-"

"_You fucking __**kissed**__ him_!" Stan hadn't meant to get so loud, but he couldn't seem to control it at the moment.

Kyle had a look of surprise mixing with his own anger, and Stan knew why. When they argued, he never raised his voice; Kyle was the one who did that. "He kissed _me_ you fucking ass!" He got over his shock and growled, his own hands grabbing onto the front of Stan's shirt. "AND! News fucking flash! Kenny kisses EVERYONE!"

On pure impulse, Stan slammed his mouth over Kyle's in an aggressive kiss.

Kyle pressed back.

The argument continued, just not out loud. They expressed themselves by biting at lips and tongues, hands grasping clothing and limbs, small growls sounding when they parted.

Then Stan got the upper hand.

He forcibly pushed Kyle onto a near-by table, making the phone and picture frame sitting on it clatter to the floor. Quickly working the buttons of Kyle's jeans he pulled away, letting them both gasp for air.

Kyle let out a half-strangled cry when Stan's hands first pushed down the front of his jeans and his fingers clutched Stan's shoulders harder then before.

With his hands pumping and squeezing and pulling, Stan tried to concentrate hard enough to bring a slight pain with every pleasurable move and it wasn't long before Kyle collapsed against him, breathing ragged.

A few moments passed before Stan pulled his hands away, and wiped them off on his jeans.

"I motherfucking hate you." Kyle growled into his shoulder, still boneless.

Stan couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure you fucking do, man. I'm sure you fucking do."

----------

I meant for a conversation to follow but, I don't think it would be easy to have angry, aggressive. . . Whatever you'd call that, and then talk about it.

That's just gay.

Fhoor shoour.

Anywhozel

Lukkit there. I wrote something kinda smutty. Sure it's crappeh, but hey, I finally did it didn't I?

Oh, yes, before I forget. Everyone who wanted Truck Romp thing has to actually e-mail me. Cause I'm too lazy to go around to everyone's profiles and do it. :D I have yet to actually _write_ it, but I'm. . . going to. . . I just have to think on it. I don't know how to set it up.

I suxorz.

. . . . . . . I hope Stan get's off after all that. He deserves it.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	11. Parent's Bed

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Kyle is sickened by his own fantasy  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: IDK, it just seems like some taboo thing that everyone at least _thinks_ about  
Comments: Ewww, just ewww.

----------  
Parent's Bed  
----------

Stan pushed Kyle down with a playful eagerness, only slightly put off by their current location. Hurriedly climbing on top of the other he wasted no time and reinstated the kiss that had been broken.

Kyle was decidedly not as turned on as the other, but was none-the-less partaking of the fun. Hands rising to thread with ebony coloured hair, knees bending to come up on either side of narrow hips, tongue dancing with another that had the slight taste of Peanut Butter. He was having a grand old time, as long as he didn't think about whose bed they were on.

Sure, he's the one that suggested this spot, but it didn't mean he was entirely _fine_ with it. It felt weird. It felt _different_.

For one thing, his and Stan's beds never squeaked, like this one did, also, theirs weren't so hard, and lastly, there was so much fucking _room_. You could fit, like, five people on this bed, where were the edges? Fuck if he knows. Kyle's used to twin sized beds, the ones where there was always the constant danger of falling off.

But, again, none of this really bother Stan. It wasn't _his_ parent's bed. _His_ parent's hadn't fuh-

Kyle was instantly put off.

He turned his face away and his hands dropped. "I don't. . think I can do. . . this."

Stan made a soft whining noise which was just as broken up as Kyle's sentence do to pants. "Seriously?"

Nodding, Kyle reached back up to pat the other consolingly on the back. "Sorry dude."

Collapsing onto Kyle's chest, Stan didn't care if he was crushing the out-of-breath teen. "Ass." His own hands moved to thread with curly red-head.

Kyle 'off'ed and coughed into Stan's neck. "No, dammit. . ugh, can't breath." He really didn't care that Stan was on him, it didn't really restrict his breathing _too_ badly, it was more of the fact that Stan's hard-on was against his thigh. It made him feel bad for ruining the others fun.

Stan groaned his woes and rolled off the other. "Ass." He repeated himself, hands now darting to his waist-line.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle accepted the insult and closed his eyes, ignoring the noises Stan brought upon himself.

Crap, maybe they could try again next weekend.

----------

XD The things that make me laugh.

Oh, note: I'm half-through with the Truck thing now, and the whole time I'm imagining the situation, Kahl's in a dress. :B

. . . Oh. . . Yes. . I've fucked up (once again) and I'm in trouble. Ah ha ha ha. (Note my tone-less laughter.) And because I'm in trouble, I slept, literally, all day (and night) yesterday, and had to force myself to get up and ride my bike to the library cause I love you guyz. . . Yep. . . . . God I'm fucking tired. . . Back to the point: I'm gann try to get everything worked out and update soon, but. . . I may give up. Try and see if they really CAN return me. Tha'd be freakin schweet.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	12. Sleeping Trouble

Disclaimer: Stan, Kyle and Sheila belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker and I in no way own them.  
Title: Fantasies  
Summary: Sleeping trouble  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle (Or is it KyleStan?)  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: There is a disorder (But I can't remember the name) that very few people have that makes them 'sleep' for hours or years at a time. And during that time, they can be up and doing stuff but they can't hold conversations, can't try to do anything new and they don't think much before doing or speaking.

----------  
Sleeping Trouble  
----------

"So he hasn't gotten up all weekend?" Stan asked, looking at Sheila.

"No! And I've tried everything!"

"Um, so you want me to get him up?" Motioning vaguely to himself, Stan glanced to the side, thinking he heard a noise.

"Yes!"

A Stan was about to turn back to the woman, Kyle stumbled down the stairs. "But, he's up. . ."

Sheila whirled. "KYLE! What in the world-!"

Kyle glared at his mother. "Shuddup." Facing Stan, he smiled. "St'n."

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"

"Hi, Kyle. . ?" Waving at the advancing red-head, Stan noticed the dazed look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Kyle paused and looked down at the floor. "Wha the. . ." He looked back up. "Wanna fuck."

Stan took an involuntary step back, casting a look at Sheila. "Kyle, maybe you should go back to bed."

Shaking his head, Kyle advanced again. "I. Wanna. Fuck. St'n."

"WHAT?"

"That's nice." Moving towards the other now, Stan placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders. "I'm ganna take you back to bed before your mother has an aneurysm."

Kyle glared at Stan and shook his head again. "No." Then, before Stan could try to get him back upstairs, he pressed against the brunet and his hands found Stan's hips. "Fuck now."

"KYLE?!"

"Kyle, think about this before-"

Then Kyle's hands slipped down the front of Stan's shorts.

"WHATWHATWHAT!"

-----

"I did that in front of my mom?" Kyle leaned back and regarded Stan with a disbelieving look.

"Yes, you did. And I thought she was going to murder me." Stan sighed and laid back, his hand pushed on Kyle to get him to scoot over. "You really don't remember any of this?"

Kyle moved closer instead of away. "I don't remember anything from the past week."

Stan sighed again and used Kyle's leg as a pillow. "God you suck."

Smiling, Kyle reached out and grabbed Stan's hand in his own. "I know this."

----------

Lame I know, but I had to write something to get out of my rut.

DD:

I'll write better stuff later.

I think.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
